Assassin's Game
by chibi fighter
Summary: When class 1-A is assigned to play an assassination game things get a little hectic for Izuku (based on real world experience. Please read authors note).


A/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the next chapter for "Never Grow Up" taking so long. I've just felt uninspired and I don't want to release something if I know its half-assed. Enough about that however, I should probably explain myself. This is based off of a tradition at my school. Each year there is a student run game of assassin for seniors only. It's 5 bucks per person and whoever wins gets all the money raised. So I got an idea. Why not make a story based on my experience of the game using bnha characters? Now some things will have to be changed, for example they won't be seniors in this like I currently am nor will they be doing it for fun...you'll see what I mean. Anyways, on with the story! I own nothing!

* * *

When All Might walks into class that's a good thing. When All Might dramatically walks into class, that is also a good thing. But, when All Might dramatically walks into class holding a box full of water guns, that's never a good thing.

He set them down on a table in front of the room and faced the class. Their was a long awkward pause. Not a sound could be heard as they waited for All Might to say something, anything. Just then Kaminari let out a cough. All Might pointed at him dramatically.

"I'm glad you asked Kaminari my boy!"

Kaminari started to say, "But I didn't even-" but stopped when he realized no one could hear him over the hero's booming voice and sighed out a exasperated "Nevermind."

"For the next couple of weeks we will be playing a game of assassin. Each of you will receive a target. You must get your target within a weeks time limit. If you fail to get your target you will be disqualified from the next round, if your assassin gets you, you are out and they will receive your target. Any questions?"

Iida's whole body shot up, along with his hand as he asked, "Sensei, I don't mean to sound disrespectful but what does this have to do with our hero training?"

"This, children, will allow you to work on your stealth skills as well as your speed. Anymore questions?"

"What do we get if we win?" Bakugou asked not even bothering to raise his hand.

All might's smile seemed to widen, "I'm glad you asked. Whoever wins will receive 10,000 yen!"

"T- ten-thousand yen?!" half of the class exclaimed. Immediately there was a chorus of whispered chatter as the student talked amongst themselves of what they could do if they had 10,000 yen.

"Think of all the make-up I could buy with that!"

"I could probably buy a small swimming pool with that, ribbit!"

"Tch! I don't even need the money…"

"If you win can I have it then? Just think of all the porn I could buy with that!"

"Now class I know you are excited however I must lay down some rules," All Might stated. The class quieted down and he continued, "First, you are not allowed to assassinate some on school ground, on school trips or events or during after school activities such as sports. Second, if you go to someone's house and want to assassinate them while they are inside you must get permission by their legal guardian first. Third, you may not assassinate someone while they are going into, at or coming out of work. Once they leave the premises however they are free game. And lastly, you are not allowed to tell anyone who their assassin is."

"Are we allowed to use our quirks ribbit?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes, however I would appreciate it if you tried not to harm each other."

A cold breeze suddenly filled the classroom when a grim realization hit all of the students. Whoever had Bakugou was gonna have a bad time…

"Everyone will receive a water gun. You will use this to get your target. Once they are shot take a picture and show me or your homeroom teacher as soon as possible. Also if you shoot your assassin before they shoot you, you have one hour immunity. Any questions?"

The class was silent.

"Great! In that case everyone grab a water gun! You will all receive your target tonight via email. You don't have to worry about match-ups because it will be randomly generated. Class dismissed!"

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Hagakure squealed.

"More like terrifying, the thought of someone watching my every move creeps me the hell out," countered Kaminari.

Aoyama flipped his hair back, "It will be hard for me not to get out, after all I'm so used to having all eyes on me that another pair may be hard for me to notice."

No one was paying any attention to him…

Uraraka looked over at Izuku who had been strangely quiet. He wasn't even muttering to himself. Just sitting there staring into space and looking oddly tense.

"What do you think of this assignment Deku-kun?"

Without looking at her Izuku muttered, "I am so dead."

"Why's that?"

Izuku didn't say anything. All he could think about is how dead he'll be if he's Bakugou's target. Knowing his luck, he probably will be.

* * *

Later that night Izuku sat in front of the computer in his room shaking. On the screen was his email of who his target would be. Everyone else had also gotten their targets as well, including his assassin. What if he got Bakugou as a target? Shakily, he moved the cursor over to the email and clicked on it.

 _Izuku Midoriya,_

 _Your target is ochako uraraka._

Izuku felt his heart freeze. Great! Out of all the people to get as his target it had to be one of his best friends and crush. Suddenly getting Bakugou as a target wasn't looking so bad right about now.

* * *

Trying to go to school the next morning was a nightmare. Izuku had to constantly be on his toes. He was so paranoid his assassin would get him that he had decided to go to school on foot rather take the subway. It wasn't too bad, after all he had One for all for a quirk so he ended up just jumping roof to roof until he reached UA. Upon entering the class room he was greeted by the sight of a very annoyed looking Aoyama which was a strange contrast from his usual flamboyant self.

"I wonder what's wrong with Aoyama-san," mumbled Izuku.

"Didn't you hear? He was the first one to get out today."

"Uraraka-san!" yelled Izuku, clearly startled by her appearance.

"I was on my way to school when a certain short haired delinquent got me out," Aoyama muttered. He glared daggers at Jiro who really didn't seem to care.

"Hey, your the one who posed for the camera."

"I thought it would take my picture not squirt water at me!"

Jiro shrugged, "Not my problem."

Aoyama grumbled something in broken french before falling silent. The rest of the day went on normally aside from the fact that Izuku could practically feels someones eyes drills holes in his head all through the day. School ending was a blessing and he quickly gathered his things and went home the same way he had gone to school. He knew he'd have to act on getting his target soon and he would once the weekend came and he had more free time. For now he just had to stay alive. The rest of the evening going into night was quiet. He had heard via text that Koda was eliminated by Mina through the aide of kaminari who then eliminated her since she was his target but other than that things were quiet and against his better judgement Izuku started to let his guard down. Then Friday happened.

Izuku was on his way home after a exhausting day at school. Normally he'd stay after on fridays to do some training however he wasn't really feeling up to it and opted to just go home. While jumping from roof to roof he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Izuku however ignored it, whatever it was it could wait until he got home. However the phone just kept ringing and ringing. He was only 2 blocks away from home went he felt a small pebble hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He yelped looking for where the pebble had come from. That's when he noticed his mother, Inko below him waving frantically at him. He opening his mouth to say something however whatever it was died when she pressed a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet and then motioned for him to come down which he did.

She quickly led him into a alleyway and in a shaky voice whispered, "Izuku, baby, I just saw two kids hanging out near our apartment, I think they're your assasins for that game you were talking about, or at least one of them is. You to get out of here."

"What did the person look like?" Izuku asked.

"I don't remember, I was so focused on trying to get in contact with you that I didn't get a good look at them. All I know is that it was a boy."

'Kaachan,' flashed through Izuku's mind and he gulped, 'crap, leave it to me to get him as my assasin.'

"I'm going to go back to the apartment and keep watch. I'll call you when they're gone. Just please be careful."

Izuku nodded and jumped back up on the rooftops while his mother made her way back home. He was about to leave when he stopped. He just had to know if Kaachan was really his assassin. He just had to know. So, against his better judgement Izuku roof hopped towards the apartment complex where he lived. He laid on his stomach still on top of a roof and cautiously peeked over. There he saw two people. The first was Shoji, he was holding a cellphone ready to take a picture and next to him stood Mineta holding a water gun. Izuku let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. Thank god his assassin wasn't Bakugou. Then the worst possible thing happened. Mineta looked up. They made eye contact.

'Crap!'

Izuku didn't wait around to see what would happened as he started running away hopping from roof to roof. It wasn't long before he heard 2 pairs of footsteps following him. Unfortunately for them however Izuku was both faster and his quirk allowed him to jump far distances while they were relying on Mineta's sticky balls to help them scale the 30 minutes later Izuku stopped, he lost them. He had no idea where he was but he lost them. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out and almost gawked at all the missed phone calls he had, all from his mother.

Not wanting to worry her any longer Izuku dialed the house number and was greeted to the voice of his mother who if the shakiness was any indication, had been crying.

"Izuku! The assassins! I saw everything!"

"Don't worry mom, I'm okay, I'm just lost right now is all," He said taking a look around. From the looks of it he was lost in some generic suburban rich neighborhood.

"You can come home they aren't here. I think they gave up for the day."

Izuku nodded, "Okay, I'm on my way," He said before hanging up and starting his treck back home, if he could find the way that is.

It took about 20 minutes but finally building were starting to look familiar as he got closer and closer to home. Eventually he reached the complex were his mom was waiting out front. He jumped down. Inko looked at him and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when her expression morphed into to panic.

"Izuku, run!"

That was all Izuku needed to hear to book it to the apartment, He heard talking but he didn't pay attention nor did he stopped running until he was inside his house. Slamming the door behind him and sliding down to the floor as he tried to calm himself down.

A couple minutes later he heard gentle knocking.

"Izuku sweetie, it's me."

Mom.

He opened the door and she quickly ran in locked it. She then enveloped him in a hug which he returned. That's when he noticed what she was carrying, a umbrella and a water gun.

"Mom what did you do?" He asked looked at the two items she was holding.

Inko smiled determinedly.

* * *

"Izuku, run!"

Inko instinctively got in front of her son as he booked it up towards their apartment. The little purple haired punk and his friend were back, running towards the complex. Inko had a feeling this would happen and she was prepared. Using her quirk she pulled her umbrella and water gun out of their hiding spots and into her hands. She opened the umbrella up to use as a shield and pointed the gun at the two.

The boys stopped when they saw her and Mineta let out a laugh.

"Ha! A umbrella? You think _that's_ gonna stop me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

Inko was never one for confrontation. She usually shied away from it. But when her son was involved, that's when she transformed into the most fearsome woman on the planet. With her eyes full of deadly promise she spoke:

"It might not. But **I** will!"

Taken aback by her demeanor the two looked at each other. "We'll be back!" Mineta shouted before running away. Shoji watched his classmate run away before he turned towards Inko and bowed, wishing her a "Good day," Before leaving.

* * *

"Wow mom. That was amazing!" Izuku exclaimed.

Inko blushed. His eyes. They were shining. Not just a normal shine either. No. They were shining the way they did when he looked at All Might.

"Anything for you. Well get through this together!"

Friday came and went with no sign of Mineta. Still Izuku kept on his toes. He knew Mineta wouldn't give up that easily. To make things worse Iida had sent him a text reading "Watch out" accompanied by a text from Mineta to Iida asked if he would help him get Izuku out, to which Iida declined. That meant Mineta was going around asking others for help, including one of his best friends. That meant that he could trust no one.

It was around noon time on a Saturday. His mother was out grocery shopping while Izuku was getting some work out clothes on. He was supposed to meet up with all might for some training. Just because this game was going on didn't allow him to lolligag, plus since this apparently fell under the 'job' category according to the hero, Izuku was safe once he got to the beach. He was just about to leave when he got a text from his mom.

"Your assassins here. He was hiding in Bakugou's house waiting for you. When he saw my green hair he jumped out. Grab the umbrella and make a break for it in 2 minutes. I'll keep him distracted."

Izuku's heart rate picked up as he grabbed a nearby umbrella and peeked out the window. He couldn't see anything but that didn't mean he was safe. The two minutes felt like two hours but once the clock read 3:42 he bolted out of the house umbrella open. Over the umbrella he saw Mineta take aimed only to be sprayed but a torrent of water courtesy of his mother who was holding a hose. He also saw smirking and looking directly at him. Izuku didn't stop running until he reached the beach.

Izuku was on edge during the training session. He check looking around, checking for signs of Mineta or Shoji and overall being generally distracted. He was also a little hurt that Bakugou would stoop so low. He knew they weren't friends like they were as kids but it still hurt a little. Toshinori noticed his heirs paranoia and allowed him to go home early,telling him that they would continue their one on one sessions Monday after school on school grounds. Izuku gave him a grateful smile and thank you before scurrying home. Once there he went straight to his roof and plopped down on his bed, this whole thing was mentally exhausting, and worse he had yet to even get his target.

Izuku took out his phone to look at any unread messages he might have. He had one from Kirishima. He opened it and his mouth dropped. There was Kirishima holding a water gun, famous shark like grin and all and next to him was a crying Mineta.

"Guess who I got," read the message.

Sitting up Izuku hastily typed.

"But how?"

A couple minutes passed before Kirishima responded.

"Mineta was my target. Bakugou told me he was going to be at his house and let me hide in his room. After your mom was done spraying him with water I went for the kill. Don't worry I won't go for you until the next round."

Izuku had so many emotions stirring inside of him. That's when it hit him. Bakugou hadn't betrayed him. He was trying to protect him.

* * *

Monday was the last day to get his target and Izuku was determined. After school he followed Uraraka home to the apartment complex where she lived. It was a little hard since her parents apparently owned a car and used it to pick her up but he digressed. When they got to the apartment her parents pulled into a garage attached to the complex meaning that he couldn't get her since one of the rules was you couldn't get someone while they were there house unless you had permission from a pa-...wait a minute…

That's it. All he had to do was walk up to the door and ask if he could get Uraraka out. The worst they could do was say no so it was worth a shot. Nervously he walked up to the door and knock three times. He waited a second before he heard foot falls followed by a girl yelling "Mom don't!"

That was Uraraka voice.

There was some mumbled talking before he heard she say, "Its my assasin!"

Izuku panicked. He couldn't do this! He couldn't! He ran away. Bolted. He didn't stop until he got home.

* * *

The next day he was in class sitting looking through his hero analysis book.

"Deku-kun."

Izuku looked up. It was Uraraka. To be honest he was kind of surprised she wanted to talk to him. After what happened…

"Uraraka-san," He said sounding slightly surprised.

silence .

"So I guess I was your target," She said her tone sounding a little shy.

"Y-yeah. I just couldn't do it. After hearing how scared you sounded I couldn't bring myself to shoot you."

"Well your not the only one who didn't get there target in time. You won't believe who mine was."

As if on cue Bakugou walked in and sat down at his desk, feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair, not really giving a damn.

"No way! Kaachan was your target?" Uraraka nodded before she spoke again, "Anyways thanks for not getting me. Your really kind. You'll make a great hero one day."

Just then Aizawa came in carrying his yellow sleeping bag.

"Everybody sit down it's time to begin."

As the weeks rolled by more and more people got out until finally there was only one person left standing. And that person was…

"Shoto Todoroki!"

Everyone's head whipped in Todoroki direction when All Might announced that he had won.

"Wait! But I thought Todoroki-kun didn't want to participate," Uraraka pointed out.

"I didn't, my father made me," He responded with a sigh.

"Oh come on! He doesn't even need the money! He said so himself!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Now now young Kirishima, settle down. Young Todoroki won fair and square so he gets the prize money," Said All Might

"Actually, he's right. I don't want the money, give it to the runner up."

"Who's the runner up?" Kaminari asked.

His questioned was answered was a loud "yay!" came from the back of the class.

"I won!"

The winner was of course, Hagakure.

* * *

A/n: Done! This took me so long to write. Anyways this is loosely based on what happened to me during my classes assassin game. Izuku's experience was similar to mine however they were altered slightly since he's Izuku, not me. My dad actually did spray my assassin with a hose and my neighbor who used to be my friend but now isn't actually did save me and I actually did panic when I went to get my assassin and ran away. She did not talk to me cus me and her are not friends but whateves. Anyways I gotta go, I got finales tomorrow. Later gators!


End file.
